


Likes to Watch

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry likes to watch  Hermione/Harry/Ron





	Likes to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) who wanted Trio. Happy Holidays!  


* * *

Harry likes to watch.

Ron isn’t sure why, but it’s one of those things he just accepts. Right now, Harry is fully dressed and leaning against the doorframe watching. Ron can feel his gaze even before he looks up and sees Harry cast in shadows from the candelabra in the hall outside the library. He glances at Hermione and sees the knowing smile on her lips.

Her robe falls to the floor, a soft woosh of silk as it puddles on the floor, and Ron’s cock definitely approves. She is aware of their watcher and plays for their audience of one. He likes her like this, wanton and wild with a wicked smile that tempts and teases. Her hair falls around her face as she removes the clip and tosses the plastic to the floor. The ends curl around her breasts and he can see her nipples harden at the touch of soft hair against bare skin.

“You’re such a slut,” he tells her affectionately. Hermione likes when they talk dirty. Well, Harry can never seem to manage it very well but Ron is an expert. The very words she used to scold him for saying now spill from his lips and make her wet. Her eyes flash as she looks at him and he knows the word, so derogatory under normal circumstances, has made her wet for him, for them. “Your knickers are soaking wet, aren’t they? Just look at your nipples, so fucking hard and _begging_ for my mouth and my hands.”

Harry moves into the room and sheds his coat before he leans back against the wall. His hand is squeezing the front of his trousers and Ron winks at him before looking back at their girl. She looks gorgeous in candlelight, and the flames from the fire have highlighted the colors in her hair that are usually not so noticeable.

“Tell me how wet you are, Hermione,” he demands in the voice she likes. She shivers and licks her lips as she lazily moves her hand down her breasts to the skimpy fabric she calls knickers. Harry hisses softly as her fingers disappear beneath the material and Ron isn’t surprised to hear him speaking Parseltongue. Harry always seems to lapse into that when he’s aroused, which is fine with Ron because it’s one of the many things _he_ likes.

“See?” Hermione asks as she removes her hand and lets them both see the wetness glistening on her fingers. She arches a brow and gives him the bossy look that makes his cock throb. “Is that the best you can do, Ronald?”

“On your knees, slut,” he tells her as her challenge makes him groan the words. Harry’s shirt joins his jacket and Ron glances over to see pale skin and a jagged scar or two that will never properly heal. Harry smiles at him as he unzips his trousers and glances at Hermione.

“Say please,” she tells him in the smug matter-of-fact ‘I don’t have to listen to you, Ron’ tone.

“On your knees,” Harry growls softly and Hermione glances at him before she falls to her knees obediently.

“I hate when you listen to him but ignore me,” Ron mutters with a grin as he languidly strokes his cock. “Harry, mate, if you’re going to watch, shut up.”

“Ahem,” Hermione clears her throat and gives them a ‘Men!’ look that causes Ron to want to make her scream.

“Crawl over here,” he tells her firmly as he runs his fingers through his hair. It’s getting too long, he realizes, though Harry and Hermione do rather like it when it’s a bit shaggy. He waits until Hermione nearly reaches him before he says, “Stop. Right there. I want you on all fours, Hermione, like a good little slut.”

She hesitates and he wonders if she’ll resist. She knows he likes when she fights him during these sorts of games. A glance at Harry and then back at him. She stops and places her palms on the floor and wiggles her barely clad arse. “Now what, _Master_?” she asks with a hint of amusement.

God, he loves her so fucking much. He looks at Harry and sees him fisting his cock now and they’ve barely started. Must have had a tough day at work, Ron decides. He loves Harry, too, of course, as much as he loves Hermione. He can’t even fathom loving one more than the other.

Ron gets up and lets his trousers fall to the floor. He kicks them off as he pulls his worn jumper over his head. He grins cheekily at Harry and winks as he poses in the firelight. A laugh follows the gesture Harry makes, though he notes Harry’s hand moving faster, which makes him a bit smug.

He’s not sure what he wants to do to Hermione. She’s playful and willing tonight, not tired from work or busy with chores and telling them ‘Later, when I’m done, just play with each other right now’. She’s theirs.

“You look fucking gorgeous like that,” he tells her sincerely as he walks around her while lazily stroking his cock. “Should I fuck your mouth? Maybe your cunt? Perhaps I should fuck your arse? Could make you lie on your back and fuck those amazing tits until I come all over your face and chest, couldn’t I? Maybe I should lie down and have you bounce up and down on my cock while you suck Harry?”

“It’s nice to know that I provide a plethora of ideas,” she says dryly even as her voice lowers into a husky tone that tells him he’s getting to her.

“Using big words again,” he tsks as he reaches down and slaps her arse hard. She gasps and her body moves forward from the unexpected slap. “How many times do I have to tell you that there are only three words you need to say when you’re naked? Yes, please, and more.”

“Prat,” she mutters as she rights herself and watches him closely to try to anticipate his next move.

“Accio dildo,” he calls out, pleased when it arrives in his hand soon after his summons. He walks over to Harry and puts the plastic against his lips. “Suck.”

Harry opens his mouth and licks before he begins to suck. Ron reaches down and bats his hand away from his cock and begins to stroke him.

“Such a good cocksucker. Maybe I should have you suck me while she watches, unable to touch us or herself,” Ron muses. “God, Harry, you’re so fucking hard.”

“You’re touching me, you git,” Harry accuses as he pulls his head back from the dildo and licks his lips. He lowers his voice and says, “Fuck her with it, Ron. I want to watch her come before we fuck her.”

“If you come before you’re inside her, I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t sit for days,” Ron warns before he kisses Harry hard. He bites and sucks, needing this as much as Harry. Their cocks rub against each other as they kiss and he has to step away or he’ll come all over Harry like some kid with no control over himself.

Hermione is watching them and he sees her hand in her knickers. He grins as he moves behind her and kneels. “Naughty little slut,” he says as he pulls on her wrist and brings her wet hand to his mouth. He licks her fingers and moans as he tastes her, his cock nearly aching. He’s not sure how he’s gonna last much longer so he has to speed things up a bit. With one tug, he rips her knickers and tosses the wet fabric to Harry, who catches them and brings them to his face. Harry licks the crotch of them before he wraps them around his cock and starts to wank again. “So fucking dirty.”

Ron shudders slightly and feels sweat on his back and face as he moves the saliva-soaked dildo along her cunt. She pushes back against it and whines, but he’s barely in control at the moment so he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he shoves the dildo into her, begins to work it in and out until she’s taking it all. Then he taps it with his wand and lets it go, watching as it moves on its own, fucking her lazily but firmly.

He crawls to her face and catches her mouth in a kiss, gentle but passionate, and he rubs his sweaty forehead against hers before he moves to his knees and urges her head down. “Suck me,” he nearly begs as his cock twitches and stands proudly amidst curly red hair.

She moans as the dildo fucks her but drops her head and licks his cock. Thank God she wasn’t going to bossily demand he say please. If she had, he might have come all over her face without even being touched. She knows what he likes and is nearly as good at sucking his cock as Harry, the only difference being that Harry knows what feels good for him so he knows what Ron will enjoy.

He looks at Harry and nods his head slightly, letting Harry know it is time to stop being some pervy voyeur and start playing. Harry quietly moves behind Hermione as she sucks Ron’s cock and he feels her gasp when Harry’s finger presses against her arse. His hips buck forwards and send his cock into her throat, which causes her to choke and pull her head away.

She glares at him and he smiles sheepishly before she snorts and starts to suck again. “Love seeing my cock in your mouth,” he tells her as he reaches beneath her and squeezes her breast. He watches Harry remove the dildo. “God, Hermione. You’ve got it so fucking wet. You want Harry to fuck you now? Want him to spread your pretty cunt wide and fuck you hard?”

He can’t hear her answer but believes the hum around his cock is a yes. Harry seems to think so to because he hands Ron the dildo and then thrusts his entire cock into her. Harry fucks her with deep strokes, not as rough as Ron can sometimes get but enough to make her whimper and moan as she licks and sucks Ron’s cock. He brings the dildo to his mouth and licks it clean, tasting her on his tongue as he tries to keep himself from coming too fast.

Of course, it didn’t work. Not when Harry is groaning and the sound of skin hitting skin is so fucking hot and she’s doing _that_ with her tongue and she tastes amazing on his tongue as he sucks her favorite dildo. He comes with a grunt as he drops the dildo on the rug and grips her hair as his hips keep moving forward while she sucks him. He hears Harry come soon after, but he’s in a bit of a daze and misses it.

By the time Ron is somewhat aware again, he pulls his spent cock from her mouth and sees Harry slumped over her as he keeps making shallow thrusts. Her lips are dripping with come and he sees some on her chin and the floor beneath her. “You didn’t?”

She shakes her head and growls softly as she grips the rug beneath her. “Please, Ron.”

He grins and watches as Harry pulls out and falls back against the floor, leaning against the sofa. Ron moves Hermione onto her back and lies between her legs. “Love you,” he mutters against her cunt before he lowers his head and begins to lick and suck until she’s writhing on the floor and moaning. He feels Harry’s gaze on them and licks harder, nuzzling and stroking with his tongue and fingers, wanting her to come hard and well.

Harry likes to watch, after all.

The End


End file.
